Memorial for Seeker
by YamiGingka14
Summary: A memorial for our good friend, Jesussseeker1. Please read, review, and if you have anything to say then post it on our forum. PM me for the link.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yami and Galaxy.

A/N: Like Galaxy said, here is the Memorial Fanfic for Seeker. Let it be known that we miss her and hopes that she is happy up in heaven.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.

The sun was setting over a glowing blue lake in the middle of a silver and gold forest. Light glinted off the trees, scattering beams of light over several rows of chairs arranged in the center of a clearing. Multiple people were gathering in the chairs, all of them looking saddened by something. A boy with spiky black hair with gold tips wearing a black tuxedo suit walked up to the podium. He was followed closely by a young woman with red hair that had silver and blue streaks in it, wearing an ankle-length black dress with silver swirling designs on it.

"Hello, everyone," The boy spoke, I am Yami Kodomo."

"And I'm Galaxy Mitsuko." The girl said.

"We appreciate you all coming to the funeral to honor Seeker's death. It's nice to know she has many caring friends." Yami said.

"Seeker was only participating in the fandom here for a couple of months, but in that short amount of time, she wove her way deep into our hearts." Galaxy continued.

"She was our friend, our sister. We were bonded like family. But then..." Tears fell from Yami's eyes as he spoke, "Her heart disease struck. Taking her away from us."

"Through it all, Seeker was brave. We encouraged her, prayed for her, and stayed up late online with her. Her reviews were always some of my favorites, some of the ones i looked forwards to the most after an update." Galaxy looked slightly down at the ground as she spoke, fighting to stay calm and not burst out in tears.

"I was the first person that knew about it. And it broke my heart to know that someone so fun-loving and energetic is about to die without a chance to finish high school." Yami said.

"When Yami and Seeker first explained the situation to me, i was shocked and confused. After processing it for a while, i was able to grasp the fact that one of my best friends on here was actually dying, and it wasn't some joke." Galaxy sighed.

"We thought, we hoped, we prayed that she would make it. Unfortunately, our prayers were in vain. The only way to cure her heart disease was for her to go to heaven." Yami said.

"But now, even though we'll all miss her, we know that we'll see her again. She just gets to enjoy heaven before we do. We'll miss you, Seeker, but we'll be able to meet you anyway." Galaxy finished.

"Yeah, we'll see you again, Seeker. And save some food for me when I get there! I know they have good food in heaven!" Yami said, causing the audience to either sweatdrop or laugh. Galaxy sweatdropped and laughed.

Yami smiled, "See that? That was me moving on. And if a crazy kid like me can do it then so can you."

"Although we may move on, we'll never forget Seeker, her reviews, or her amazing writing skills and suspenseful plotlines." Galaxy said.

"And most of all, her insanity. The one thing that binds us together." Yami said.

"Yes. Thank you all again for coming." Galaxy said, swiping a tear out of the corner of her eye as she looked down at the ground and finally lost her composure. Yami picked up Galaxy bridal style and walked off the podium. Galaxy buried her face into Yami's shoulder and cried quietly as they sat back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gocty and MK.

A girl dressed in all black with dark brown hair and brown eyes stepped on the podium, "Hey there. I'm goctyudicbdkvhb175749674, but you can just call me gocty. But that's not the point. The point is, Seeker died from heart disease. I could barely believe the news when I first read it, and this is very sad. Even though I don't personally know Seeker that well, I'm still going to miss her. Even though we can't bring her back, we will always remember her and all of her authoress insanity and her fanfics and just her. She was a great authoress and now, she has to leave us. A disease is a really bad way to go to, but now, we can at least know that she is in a better place."

She starts to cry a little slumping her arms, "She didn't even finish school yet. And she was so young. And relating to what Yami and Galaxy said earlier, she will always have a place in our hearts. Well, that's all I have to say." Gocty walked down.

Next, a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes framed by pink glasses walks up. She wears a black mini-skirt with platform boots and a black undershirt with a small black jacket. She carries a black folder in her arms.

"Hey everyone, I'm SilentWhisper43 or MK as I'm better known by my friends." She looks around and spots some of her friends before she opens her folder. She pulls out some note cards. "We are gathered here today to...AH, SCREW THIS!" She tosses the cards in the air. "I wrote cards so I wouldn't cry but whatever...this is Seeker." The girl laughs.

"Seeker was one of my best friends here in this wonderful world known as FanFiction. She reviewed one of my stories and we started talking. She was always so much fun to talk to! We would tease each other about updating..." She sniffles. "Updating stories...faster and longer chapters or stuff like that but we were there for each other..." She holds up a hand and pauses. She sniffles as she tries to stop crying. "I promised I wouldn't cry..." She exhales and dabs her eyes with a tissue. "Seeker never told me about her heart condition...I learned about it through Galaxy..." MK motions over to the authoress, whose tears fall even though she slightly smiles. "Seeker never choose to tell me...and I don't blame her for that..." MK smiles ruefully. "I still loved her like a sister. She was...an amazing authoress who will be loved and missed forever...we will never forget her." By this point, MK is full out sobbing.

"But I do know this...Seeker is very happy in heaven. She probably up there, chatting away about all the stories she read while she was here and wondering how they will continue..." She laughs and the crowd does too. "Or," MK loses her smile. "She is praying that we will be okay without her...Like Yami said, we'll keep on living. We'll never forget Seeker or any thing she said, did, wrote...any of it. Seeker is a part of this family. For the Disney fans out there, Ohana...she's apart of our Ohana...and Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."

MK taps her folder against the podium. "Seeker, we love you, sweetie. We're sad that you're not here but we know that you're dancing around with Jesus." She chuckles and wipes a few tears. "We'll always remember you and you'll always be the awesome authoress, JesusSeeker1. We'll keep on living and eventually, we'll be okay...we're grateful for your time here with us on FanFiction...Rest in Peace, Sweetheart...you earned it." MK grabs another tissue, blows her nose loudly, and throws it away with a smile. She steps down from the stadium and goes to embrace Yami and Galaxy in a hug.

Rest in Peace, Seeker...

A/N: If you want to post something, do it on this Forum: Memorial for Seeker. PM me for the link.


End file.
